The present invention relates to an electronic card connector having an ejection mechanism, and in particularly to an ejection mechanism for both securely retaining yet easily rejecting an electronic card when the card is inserted and rejected, respectively, from the card connector.
FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows a convention electronic card connector (shown as Taiwan Patent Application No. 465842), comprising a U-shaped insulative housing 10a having a longitudinal base portion 11a, a first arm portion 12a and a second arm portion 13a extending parallel from two ends of base portion 11a, and a receiving space 14a defined by first arm portion 12a and second arm portion 13a for receiving an electronic card; a plurality of terminals 21a mounted on base portion 11a of insulative housing 10a; and an ejection mechanism 40a mounted on second arm portion 13a of insulative housing 10a which includes a support bar 41a, a slider 42a installed on the support bar 41a, an elastic element 43a and a guiding bar 45a for movement within a groove 44a of slider 42a.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an ejection mechanism for an electronic card connector having a lock arm defining a locking force lever which can be adjusted for locking an electronic card and provide different retention forces for an inserted or rejected card, hence it can properly adjust the strength of a retention portion of the lock arm for providing different locking capability, so that the retention portion can securely retain the electronic card during insertion of the card, yet easily reject the card during ejection.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the invention provides an ejection mechanism for an electronic card connector, wherein the electronic card connector has a U-shaped insulative housing for receiving an electronic card, and the ejection mechanism includes a slider slidably mounted on an arm portion of the insulative housing, a moment-defining lock arm support portion extending from one arm portion of the insulative housing, and a lock arm fixed on the slider, wherein the lock arm includes a clamping portion and a bottom portion retained on the retained portion.